


She Who Misbehaves Deserves A Red Ass

by WeabooCreature



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Caretaker Ukraine, DM/lg, F/F, Kinda, Like very short, Little Reader, Probably worded bad, Short, Spanking, cgl, holy shit man, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: Title says it all





	

Another swat came down onto her little’s ass which was by now red as Katyrusha sighed, listening to the whimpers and whines coming from the girl who was laid down on her lap.

“I-I’m sorry mommy-” She managed out before her hand came back down, harsher this time around making her cry out again. 

“Did mommy say you could talk?” Katyrusha snapped, mentally reprimanding herself for sounding so cold to her baby like that but a punishment was a punishment and she just had to break the number one rule to not touch herself while her dom was away.

Her little shook her head, her squirming stopping only slightly. “No ma’am..” 

Katyrusha pushed the girls hair back out of her eyes to wipe her tears who mumbled a small thank you. “Now, will you be a good girl and let mommy finish the rest?” Her voice, while still firm, had grown more soft and patient and she couldn’t help but giggle when the other nodded immediately. 

The palm of her hand stayed in place of her little’s red bum while he fingers were rubbing at her wet cunt that had earned a shakey gasp and a wiggle of the hips. Kat rolled her eyes. 

“You naughty baby,” she tsked. “This is a punishment and here you are getting wet and horny over being spanked.” 

The girl only whimpered pathetically before moaning when she was spanked once again. “Maybe I should just let you go this one time and make you pleasure mommy to make up for what you did.”

Katyrusha knew that she was being cruel by acting as if she was giving her sub a say in the matter on what happens next and to prove this she landed a rather powerful blow on the ass on her lap. Another pleasure cry filled the air.

“Does mommy’s little slut like it when she gets spanked?” Kat grinned a bit, another smack and the girl had moaned at the nickname. 

“If you do then we can do this more often but then you’ll get an even worse punishment for when you’re bad to replace this one.” It was already getting close to the time when she planned to stop so with a final smack she stopped, rubbing over the abused flesh lovingly.

Her little had dried tears over her cheeks which she was quick to kiss over and brought her up to sit on her lap properly. 

“Now, will you be a good little girl and follow the rules for now on?” She asked and there was an immediate response from the other who clinged onto Kat for dear like. “Good.”


End file.
